In the tower of Vargas Tower
by MurtaghSpamanoGirl
Summary: "The demon of Vargas Resident will kill you." Antonio is arranged to marry Feliciano Vargas and therefor moves to visit his future husband at Vargas Resident. But what secrets are Mr. Vargas keeping in that tower? Could things turn out too dangerous for Antonio?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so here's a little thing I've been working on. **

**Summary: _"The demon of Vargas Resident will kill you." _Antonio is arranged to marry Feliciano Vargas and therefor moves to visit his future husband at Vargas Resident. But what secrets are Mr. Vargas keeping in that tower? Could things turn out too dangerous for Antonio? **

**Pairings:**

**Spamano**

**GerIta**

**TurGre**

**AlbaniaXBelgium (OC pairing, don't ask why)**

**Warning in this chapter for crazy people and mention of blood and rape.**

**Please read and review, i own nothing**

Antonio stared at the gloomy castle towering before him, shuddering when more thunder roared and another lightning lit the sky. This certainly wasn't the most romantic place imaginable. Not that this had anything to do with love in the first place. His journey to the Vargas residence was nothing but strict business. Or well, as strict as an arranged marriage could be.

"My lord?" a deep voice asked from outside the carriage.

Antonio leaned out of the window to look at the tall figure that urged the stallions along the muddy road. The drivers back was straight, broad shoulder tensed from keeping the six horses in control, and blond hair sticking to his forehead, soaked from the rain.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked, feeling unnerved by the weather as well as the muscular man.

"We are nearing the village." the man replied coldly with a thick German accent. "I suggest for you to be cautious against the people living here. Don't give anything away, however miserable they look. Feed one stray cat, and you'll soon have them all looming after you."

Antonio nodded and shuttered again, leaning back onto the seats. After a few more moments, Antonio began hearing voices, before starting to spot people outside the carriage staring at him without fear, some even glaring at him from where they stood.

"Go back to the city!" someone yelled. "We don't want you here!"

"Curse you to hell, heathen!" another voice called.

Antonio could do nothing but sink as far into the seats as he possibly could, hoping to soon get out of the village, and into the woods, before they could finally find safety in the Vargas resident. Suddenly the carriage stopped and the driver yelled furiously at someone. The villagers quickly took their chance, seeing the carriage stop.

"Spare a penny for an old man." an old one-eyed man begged, stretching his hands out towards Antonio through the window.

Antonio instantly jerked away from the man. Upon doing so, someone on the other side managed to grab his arm. Antonio turned around, facing a poor woman, holding onto his shirt for dear life.

"Return home, stranger." she pleaded. "Death awaits those who follow that past. He who enters Vargas Resident won't return alive. Don't go there. The demon of Vargas Resident will kill you."

Antonio managed to jerk his arm away, just as the carriage started to move again, causing those who'd climbed onto the carriage to fall off one by one. Antonio exhaled a shaky breath, as the frantic voices slowly faded.

"Are you alright sir?" the driver asked, and despite the monotone tone, Antonio detected the slightest bit of worry in his voice.

"I-I think so." Antonio stuttered. "It just caught me off guard."

The driver didn't answer, or Antonio didn't hear the answer over the thunder and rain. Antonio looked out the window again. For a moment, he spotted the castle ahead of them, but then it was gone, as the carriage entered the woods surrounding it.

"Aren't there thieves in these woods?"

"No one dare enter the woods of Mr Vargas." the driver explained. "This is Mr Vargas' land. No one dare trespass on his grounds."

Antonio's answer was drowned by another thunder, though he didn't really think it mattered. Antonio looked out the window on both his sides. It was almost pitch black outside, forcing Antonio to squint really hard in order to make out the lines of the trees. At long last, the woods ended and the driver drove up to the Vargas Resident.

"We are here." the driver informed, jumping off the driver-seat to open the door for Antonio.

A servant waited by his side, umbrella ready in her hand to protect Antonio from the rain.

"Welcome to Vargas Resident, Mr Carriedo Fernandez." she said shyly. "I am Theresa, I will be your personal servant during your staying."

Antonio nodded thoughtfully, scanning the the massive stone-walls, eyes looking desperately for light and warmth. He found it first, in a window of one of the towers. It was ever so slightly, but he could still see the light flickering up there, as well as a small figure that was standing there, looking down at them.

_That most be my future husband then._ Antonio thought.

"Let's get you inside, Mr Carriedo Fernandez, before you get sick. The other servants will attend to your luggage." Theresa smiled nervously.

"Yes, of course." Antonio said, looking down at the small girl with and apologetic smile.

When he looked up to the window again, there was no one there anymore, just the light. Antonio sighed and walked up the wet gravel towards the main door, careful not to walk too fast so the small girl could keep up. With a relieved sigh, he finally entered the warmth and light inside. He was instantly met by, what he assumed to be, Mr Vargas.

"Mr Carriedo Fernandez! I'm delighted to have you here."

"Just call me Carriedo please, sir."

Mr Vargas shook Antonio's hand, who shook it back politely.

"Vee~ Welcome!"

A small redhead ran up at them from the great room to the right. _Wasn't he just in that window?_

"Mr Carriedo, here is your fiance. Feliciano, be polite now."

"Vee~"

The young boy stretched his hand out with a soft giggle.

"I'm so glad to meet you!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr Vargas." Antonio smiled brightly, shaking off the feeling of discomfort.

"Mr Vargas." the driver from before said, as he entered the house, water dripping down his face, directing his attention towards the younger. "It's late. You should be in bed, young sir."

"Vee~, but I wanted to meet the guest."

"You will see him in the morning, young sir. Go to bed now."

Feliciano whined a little.

"Vee~ do I have to?" he asked, directing the question towards the older Vargas.

Mr Vargas nodded, and Felicano whined again.

"Vee~." he sighed and turned on his heel, but stopped when he realized no one was following. "Vee, Ludwig? Aren't you coming to tuck me in?"

Ludwig shook his head.

"I have a lot to do tonight, Mr Vargas. I'm sure you can take care of yourself for tonight."

Feliciano pouted again, but still kept walking towards the stairs.

"Well, goodnight grandpa, goodnight Mr Antonio, goodnight Ludwig, oh and goodnight Ms Adnan."

"Goodnight, young master." Theresa replied before she could stop herself, looking away in embarrassment afterwards.

Mr Vargas promptly ignored her.

"Mr Carriedo, I'm sure you must be very tired. Ms Adnan will show you to your room, as well as attend to whatever other needs you may have. Mr Weilscmidt here..." Mr Vargas motioned at Ludwig. "... is Feliciano's personal servant, so if Ms Adnan is ever out of reach, you may call for him."

"Thank you." Antonio thanked the older.

"Right this way sir." Theresa informed.

Antonio was slowly lead through endless of choridors. He had to shudder again, when watching the shaddows dancing across the walls. At long last, Theresa stopped outside a door.

"This is your room, Mr Carriedo."

Theresa opened the door, allowing Antonio to step in.

"Your bags will be here within half an hour. Is there anything else you need, Mr Carriedo?"

"Thank you, I'm fine, Ms Adnan."

"P-please, Mr Carriedo. You may call me Theresa instead. Either way, if you need anything, Mr Carriedo, just let me know. I sleep just across the hall."

"Thank you." Antonio nodded.

Theresa smiled shyly and turned to the door.

"Wait, Theresa."

There was still a question lingering on Antonio's mind.

"Yes, Mr Carriedo?"

"You can call me Antonio, by the way, I was wondering, just out of curiousity. Where's Feliciano's room?"

Theresa giggled softly at the question.

"Young Mr Vargas' room is on the second floor, two doors away from the main stairs, down the right hall. If you need to see him or anything, just ask me. I won't tell."

"Thank you." Antonio said slowly, signing for Theresa that she could leave with a semi smile.

Theresa closed the door behind her, leaving Antonio to himself. Antonio stared at the door for a few minutes. It was the middle of the night, but Antonio wasn't tired. He was restless, unnerved. Antonio walked across the room with a annoyed sigh, placing both hands on the window-frame to stare out in the vast land. He could just barely make out the lights of the village beyond the dark woods. He shuddered at the bare thought. Those people had looked so thin and pleading. The image of the one-eyed man flashed through his mind. He'd looked so poor. They all had.

_Heathen! _

That's what he'd been called. It was probably just the darkness and the storm that had caused that unnerving feeling, Antonio told himself.

_The window. _

Antonio still couldn't let go of it. Feliciano's room was on the second floor, and he had came from the great room to the right.

_Then who did I see in that window? _

Feliciano had an older brother, he'd been told, but that older brother had moved to some large city somewhere.

_Mr Vargas? _

No, Mr Vargas had been there to greet him the moment he entered.

_A servant? _

Possibly, but why would they have one of the servants live in the tower?

_Shouldn't they want the servants close to hand in case something should happen? In fact, why would they put anyone to live in the tower? Wouldn't that be risky? What if there was a fire? _

But Antonio was positive he'd seen someone. And the window had been lightened. Antonio shook the question off. He couldn't let himself be bothered all night because the Vargas family placed the servants untactically. Wasn't he going to be the lord of this place anyway? He could probably do some rearranging later. Antonio was interrupted in his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

The door was opened lightly, revealing a tall blond man outside the door.

"Mr Carrideo Fernandez?" the man asked.

"Si~ that is me."

"You're bag's." the man explained.

"Si, thank you. You can put them inside."

The tall man nodded curtly, before opening the door fully, so that Antonio could now see the man completely, there by seeing that the man was alone, as well as carrying both of Antonio's bags on one shoulder. He walked in bluntly, seemingly not finding his strenght anything special.

"Are you also a personal servant?" Antonio asked thoughtlessly.

The man, setting down the bags carefully, glared at him.

"No. Not anymore, and most certainly not for you."

"Really, for who, then?" Antonio asked curiously, ready to try anything to keep his mind off the villagers.

"Mr Vargas." the man replied bluntly, causing Antonio to roll his eyes. "He goes under the name Bonnefoy nowadays."

"Oh, the eldest brother then?"

The man nodded.

"But Mr Bonnefoy grew bored of me, and changed. That's all there is to it."

"Then what do you do now?"

Antonio could easily tell the blonde was growing annoyed with him, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

"I work. I will also be serving as one of your guards in the prospect of you going to the village."

Antonio laughed slightly.

"The villagers can not be that bad, amigo."

Antonio received a cold stare.

"Perhaps you did not take the events in the village seriously, sir. I suggest you do. If you ever do have to get to the village, you must contact me first, and if I am not to be found, one of the other guards."

"Well, amigo." Antonio laughed, though a bit unnerved again. "Then I must know your name, si?"

"With all respect. It would be preferable if you were not to call me "amigo". I am Marten van der Meer, sir."

Antonio nodded to signal his understandment.

"Very well then sir. Unless there was anything else, I will be taking my leave now. Good night, Sir."

"Good night." Antonio answered politely, though, truth to be told, he still wasn't sure wheather or not he could fall asleep or not.

Marten closed the door as he left, leaving Antonio alone again. Antonio sat down on the big bed, suddenly feeling unbelievingly lonley and out of place. He sighed deeply. He would have to get use to it though, if he were to marry Feliciano. He glanced over the huge bed he was sitting at.

_Probably wouldn't seem so big if I had someone to share it with. _

Antonio shook his head. Despite his good looks and charm, he'd never been the kind of person for fooling around. No, it should be someone speciall. Antonio released another heavy sigh. Soon enough he would be sharing bed with Feliciano. He tried to picture it. Him and Feliciano, being married. Him and Feliciano, walking down the iasle. Him and Feliciano, doing _that_. He couldn't even do it. All he saw was blury pictures, just barely reflecting Feliciano at all. Antonio layed down on the bed, uncaring kicking off his shoes. He stared up at the ceiling, pondering the thought of getting married.

_Isn't marriage supposed to be out of love? h_e thought.

Not that he ever thought he would be marrying out of love. With a family honour to maintain, there was no hope of getting to chose your partner, and the Vargas family was a well respected family, as well as wealthy.

_I should try to sleep. I have to talk to Mr Vargas tomorrow. _

With that thought in mind, Antonio got ready for bed , though ever so slowly. Despite the events of the evening, it didn't take long before Antonio drifted off to sleep, feeling beyond exhausted.

Antonio tossed and turned in his sleep.

_"Antonio! Help me!" an unfamiliar voice begged in his dream._

_Thousands of images flashed through Antonio's mind, making it impossible for him to gain any sense in it all, and all the while, the voice kept screaming for help._

_"Please!" the voice begged again._

_Each image displayed the same thing._

_ A boy. _

_A boy in pain. _

_Another scream, and a flash of that same boy, chest bare and covered in countless of scars._

_"A-antonio!"_

_A tear-stained face, then blood. _

_Blood dripping on the floor, and more screams._

_"Please, save me."_

_More screaming, a child running through a garden, more blood and a screaming child,_

_"He who enters Vargas Resident won't return alive."_

_A woman screaming. _

_That window. _

_More crying and a whip meeting with bare skin. _

_Screams mixed with terrified sobbing. _

_A naked figure, cowering back in a corner. _

_Another voice._

_"It's for your own good, little brother."_

_Another hit with the whip. _

_More screaming. _

_Blood on the floor. _

_Strong arms holding the boy back as he fights frantically to get away. _

_Yelling of the people. _

_The boy is alone, surrounded._

_ Fire meets flesh._

_ Pained screams. _

_A blood-stained knife dropping to the floor. _

_More screams. _

_Blood, filth, a mocking laughter. _

_Blood, screaming, angry villagers. _

_Sobs, pleads, more screams. _

_Terrified face. _

_Eyes wide in fear. _

_Voices yelling: _

_"Monster!" _

_"Dissgusting!" _

_"Murderer!" _

_"Kill it!" _

_Tears falling down the boy's face. _

_More screams. _

_Hands ripping off clothes of an unwilling body. _

_Screams, yelling, treaths, blood. _

_Than silence. _

_No more screams. _

_No more yells. _

_No more sobbs or terrified cries. _

_Just silence. _

_A body colliding with the window. _

_Still not a sound. _

_Than falling _

_falling _

_falling from the tower, _

_towards the ground beneath. _

_Still not a sound. _

_Then, _

_the body colliding with the ground _

_and blood spilling on the ground. _

_Eyes staring blankly up to the sky. _

_Rain beating down upon the lifeless body, _

_soaking it, _

_washing away the blood. _

_Than the voice of a woman._

_"The demon of Vargas Resident will kill you."_

**Thank's for staying with me through the chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviews are always welcome **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for staying with me *hugs***

Antonio woke up with a start, panting heavily with sweat dripping down his forehead and bare chest. Out of instinct he made his way on tired feet to the window. He looked down at the yard, on the area under the tower.

Nothing.

The ground was bare, apart from the pools of water.

No body.

No blood.

Antonio shook his head at his own paranoia. He really shouldn't let a dream get to him like that. Antonio sighed in relief as his heart-rate returned to normal.

_That was one scary dream. _

Antonio laughed to himself and was about to go back to bed to try and forget the dream. That's when his eyes caught on a dim light on the yard. Within seconds, he was on alert again. As he focused on the slowly moving light, he made out a small figure, holding the lamp that was the source of the light. He could just barely make out a white night-gown, on the slender figure. The figure on the ground seemed unfazed by the rain that fell on it. The small figure walked across the yard with such lightness that it looked as though it was floating above the ground. Antonio watched in awe, finding himself paralized by the figure walking steadily across the yard. The figure stopped suddenly, right beneath the tower and sat down. It looked as though it was praying. Antonio suddenly shuddered, just then realizing how cold he was. Carefully, his fingers trailed across the small stand next to him, in search for some sort of a blanket. The only thing he could find was a couple of matches and lantern.

_Well, at least that will keep my hands warm. _

With fumbling fingers he lightened the lantern, regretting it the moment he did. As soon as the small light lightened the room, the figure on the yard went on alert. With great speed, the figure turned around, staring straight at Antonio's window. Antonio pulled back, feeling that he didn't want to be seen, and put the light out. He waited a few seconds, heart beating fast. After about a minute, Antonio dared himself to come out again, mind wanting desperately to keep watching the figure. Only, when Antonio looked down at the yard again, it was empty again, leaving no trails of the small figure behind.

Antonio stayed by the window almost an hour after that, if only to see if the figure would come back. At long last, he gave up and went back to bed, for another worried sleep, including more screaming, more blood and that boy.

Antonio was awoken a couple of hours later by a female scream. At once, his instincts kicked in and he instantly got out of bed, running out the open door and out in the corridor. He ran towards the scream, ending up on the second floor.

Feliciano's room to be exact.

Feliciano's personal servant, Ludwig was already there, as well as Marten standing on high alert, along with a blonde and brunette maid. The brunette looked to have been the one to scream, as she was being comforted by the blond. Feliciano was meanwhile, being comforted by Ludwig. Antonio looked around the room. It was all a big mess of former stuffing for teddy-bears now ripped apart.

"What happened?" He asked, still expecting to see a murderer somewhere.

"Young Mr. Vargas had a visitor during the night." Marten explained, empathizing the word "visitor". "And this visitor left a message."

Marten stepped aside, revealing another teddy-bear, nailed to the wall by a long knife.

"Who did this?" Antonio gasped.

"Vee~, I don't know. I was asleep all night. I didn't even notice anyone coming in." Feliciano sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, Mr. Vargas." Marten said. "We are sure to find it out."

"Vee~ that's alright. I didn't really like any of those anyway."

Antonio walked across the room, suddenly spotting a teddy-bear that wasn't ripped apart. It was a big bear, painted in green. The bear was holding one half of a white heart in his left "hand".

"Vee~ my favorite survived."

Feliciano instantly left Ludwig's side and skidded over to grab his bear and hug it tightly.

"That still doesn't answer who would sneak in to your room and do..." Marten gestured around the room. "...this. Correct me if I'm wrong, but young Mr. Vargas is well loved."

"I can answer that question for you Van der Meer. Mr. Vargas stated as he entered the room, a dark look crossing his features, as his eyes landed on the blond comforting the brunette girl.

"Isn't it quite obvious who is responsible for this?"

"No, Mr. Vargas." the blond suddenly shot up. "I-It can't be, Sir. I..."

"Be quite Ms Van der Meer." Mr. Vargas growled. "I think I've given you a fair warning. One more occurrence like this, and I will have to call Francis back."

"P-please Sir." Ms Van der Meer begged. "I can handle it. I..."

"Trust me; this is your last chance." Mr. Vargas warned, before leaving the room swiftly. "Oh, and Mr. Carriedo, what do you say we have a chat?"

"I'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding earlier this morning." Mr. Vargas excused himself, sitting down on one of the couches in the great-room, motioning for Antonio to do the same. "I hope my servant's aren't being too much of a bother for you."

"It's alright." Antonio ensured, doing as told and sitting down across from Mr. Vargas. "I'm just glad no one was hurt."

"I'm sorry that, that girl overreacted like that. I can ensure you; it's nothing to worry about. So, shall we discuss business?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." Antonio agreed. "Shouldn't Feliciano be here for that too?"

"I believe Feliciano should try and calm down before being bothered."

"Of course." Antonio nodded in understandment. "Let's discuss this."

"Very well, then." Mr. Vargas concluded as he stood up. "I guess we should call it for the day, then. I'm sure you don't want to waste all of this beautiful day on business."

"Haha, it would be great to see the grounds." I admitted. "Perhaps, Feliciano would show me around?"

"I'm sure he would, but it would be good if you brought someone along, just in case. Like Marten, for example."

"Of course." Antonio agreed.

The two men exchanged small smiles before I stood up to ready myself.

About an hour later, Antonio was walking the Vargas' grounds with Feliciano, Marten and Ludwig.

"It's so beautiful here." The Spaniard breathed in pure awe.

"Vee~ it is." Italy agreed. "I love it here. I do wish big brother would be here too."

Antonio couldn't help but notice a small flinch from Marten and Ludwig.

"Your big brother?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Bonnefoy." Marten said hastily.

"Vee..." Feliciano said in the saddest voice possible. "Big brother Francis."

The four men walked in silence for a while since neither knew how to answer that. It all seemed... somewhat strange.

"I hope you're recovering alright after the incident this morning." Antonio asked finally.

Feliciano looked up at his fiancé, offering a bright smile.

"Vee~ it wasn't that big of a deal." Feliciano promised. "I didn't like any of the one's that were destroyed anyway."

"Mr. Vargas, that's very rude of you." Ludwig scolded. "You should be grateful for the gifts your father and brother are giving you."

"Vee, I am... but..."

"Now, now." Antonio said, trying to stop the tension that was growing. "Let's not fight on such a beautiful day."

"Vee, you're right." Feliciano agreed.

Just then, the group turned around the corner of the house and ended up at the front of the house and the spot beneath...

"The tower." Antonio breathed.

"Wie bitte?" Ludwig asked.

"O-oh, nothing." The brown-haired man excused himself. "I just think it's very beautiful."

Ludwig nodded in agreement.

"It is impressive indeed." he said thoughtfully. "According to old documents, the tower was added to the original castle a couple of generations back at order of Cratius Vargas."

"Why?"

"It's said that he build the tower in the honour of his dear fiance, Catherina."

"That's so romantic." Antonio said with a bright smile of adoration.

Ludwig released a deep sigh.

"It was, perhaps. Sadly, lady Catherina died during child-birth."

"Oh, how sad. What happened?"

"The lord was devastated and rejected his own child." Ludwig sighed.

"What happened to the child?" Antonio asked.

"Nobody knows." Ludwig continued. "Some believe that the child was killed. Others mean that he was saved by one of the servants. Some sources claim that the child was kept hidden in one of the rooms of the castle, the father wanting his own son to suffer. No such evidence has been found though. The tower has never been used since and no one is allowed to go there."

Antonio shuttered a little.

"That's quite a scary story."

Ludwig chuckled lightly.

"Not half as scary as some of the stories that the villagers make up."

"They were quite scary last night." Antonio said with a shutter. "But I suppose it was all just the weather and the darkness that made it so scary."

Antonio laughed a little nervously.

"Vee~" Feliciano said before breaking in to the brightest of smiles. "I want pasta. Come on, let's eat lunch."

And with that, all darker subjects had dropped and we moved onto pleasant small talk. Of course, I didn't know what was happening in the village.

"Shit." The boy mumbled as he dodged behind a barrel.

Angry voices were shouting after him in a mix of different languages. The poor boy really didn't see what they were making such a big fuss about. His breath hitched when he saw the furious Brit advanced towards his hiding-place.

"I will get you soon enough." he threatened.

The brunette cursed mentally, silently freaking out. Mr. Kirkland was getting closer and closer. Luckily, the boy was saved. Saved by the bell? No. Saved by the villages smith, Gilbert Weilschmidt.

"Give it a rest, eyebrows. Don't be such an unawesome stiff." the albino said, throwing an arm around the smaller's shoulder. "It's just a bread."  
The young thief glanced around, looking for an escape route. It would be hard now, since Mr. Kirkland had attracted so much attention. He cursed under my breath. I was stuck until the crowd had eased.

"That's not the point." Mr. Kirkland hissed. "That brat stole from me. And for you to protect him is a violation against the law."

"Give it a rest, eyebrows. It's not like you lack of it anyway. That kid probably needs it more than you do anyway."

"Oh, you disrespectful git." Mr. Kirkland hissed. "Just wait until the sheriff finds out about this."

"Finds out about what?"

The boy gasped in fear. The damn fruitier had attracted the sheriff.

"What's wrong, babe?" the blond man said with a slight frown.

"I was robbed."

"What!?"

Sheriff Jones got a dark look on his face.

"Don't worry babe. He's bound to be a companion of that bastard in the cells." the sheriff said grimly. "I'll make sure to get that thief. Was there anything else."

"That blasted smith is covering for the brat."

"Is that true?" Sheriff Jones asked, eyes burning into the albino's red.

"Fine." the smith sighed. "I'll tell you where the brat is."

Said brat suddenly couldn't breathe anymore. The smith would give him away, and he had no chance of escaping anywhere. The sheriff was fast and strong.

"Where?"

"He went that way." Mr. Weilschmit said, pointing down at the exact opposite direction.

"Thanks dude." Sheriff. Jones said before both he and Mr. Kirkland ran off down that direction.

A couple of minutes passed before walked over to the other's hiding-place.

"It's clear now, kid."

The brunette hesitated.

"It's okay, I want Lord Vargas to go down too, I just never had the guts to do what you guys did."

The boy decided to take the risk and peaked out from my albino smiled at him.

"How did you know I'm with him?"

"I've got my contacts, now get going, kid. Your lover awaits you."

The man blushed deeply.

"He's not my lover... but thank you."

And with no other words said the wanted man shot off down an alley towards the place where he would find his supposedly lover. It didn't take long for him to get to the village prison. It wasn't much, just a three cells halfway buried underneath ground. And that's where he found him. Alone and miserable. The only long time prisoner there was. The only one who'd ever dared crossing Lord Vargas. In it for lifetime. The green-eyed man glanced inside through the cell window like so many times before seeing him hunched up against the wall.

"It's called Constantinople, not Istanbul."

The man's head shot up.

"Hera? Is that you?" he asked, eyes trying desperately to adjust after looking straight at the light.

"It's me, Sadiq, it's me." The Greek promised.

Sadiq was on his feet within seconds and stood as close to the window as he could get. There was an uncharacteristic worry in his eyes that Heracles wasn't used to seeing, especially since he was the one in prison.

"You had me worried to death, you stupid kid." he muttered and grabbed my hands as if to make sure that the Greek was actually there for real. "I heard there was a riot. I thought you'd gotten yourself killed."

"I'm okay, you old bastard." Hera repeated. "I've already told you that. I got you this though. In case you weren't properly fed."

Heracles searched through his old bag and handed the bread to the Turk. Sadiq accepted it gratefully and kissed his (to him not only supposedly) lover's hands with more tenderness than Heracles would ever thought possible of a brute like him.

"My beautiful savior, like an angel from above." Sadiq whispered.

Had Sadiq been a free man and not having the poor Greek worry every day for his stupid safety, he would have smacked the other for that comment, but now wasn't the right time.

"How are you holding up? That stupid sheriff is treating you alright, right?"

"Sheriff Jones isn't a bad guy, Hera." Sadiq promised. "He's way better than the last guy. He's feeding me properly, never hits me, doesn't even yell at me."

"He's the police." Heracles reminded him.

"He's just a kid, darling. He doesn't even know why I'm in here. He's a sweet kid." Sadiq said in an attempt to calm the younger man down. "Vargas is the only bad guy there really is. The Jones-kid is only doing his job."

"I hate seeing you in here."

"I hate being in here when you're risking your life out there. If anything happens to you..."

"Nothing will happen to me. I promise. Just promise me to be alive when I see you again"

"Nothing will bring me down, little princess."

"Don't push your luck." Heracles warned him. "I have to go now, or Jones's gonna catch me. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone."

"I won't, kiddo."

Heracles got up of the ground but before I left I turned around again and hunched at the window again.

"By the blood that runs in my veins, I swear to you, Sadiq Adnan; I will get you out of here if so it's the last thing I do." Heracles grabbed Sadiq's hands once more, squeezing them in comfort. "Hang in there."

"For you, babe."

One last squeeze and then Heracles Karpusi got up and ran like he'd done almost every day for the last seven years.

**Thank you for reading so far *hugs* some hints of USUK in here too :-D **

**Please review**


End file.
